


Meetings

by mydetheturk



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M, Right well Clu is an ass, circuit porn, ish, terrifying glimpse into CLU's processor, that's kind of what the last chapter is all about.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLU's fortress is impenetrable.<br/>Okay, so maybe not.<br/>or<br/>Ram is a master escape artist when given half a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting One

CLU blinked. There was a program in his rooms that, quite frankly, _wasn’t supposed to be there._ The program blinked back, a dumbfounded look upon his face. “I took a wrong turn?” the program offered, holding his hands up and backing away from CLU slowly. Unamused, CLU undocked his Identity Disc and watched as the program’s eyes widened “H-hey, it doesn’t have to go like that, does it?” he stammered, bracing himself and shifting into a stance that he could easily defend.

As CLU advanced on the program, the program dodged CLU’s thrown Identity Disc and ran past CLU, pressing on a circuit cluster. “Sorry!” the program yelped, catching a now immobile CLU and gently laying him down. “My calculations must have been off. I wasn’t expecting more than some sentries, maybe a Guard or two.” CLU grumbled, fruitlessly fighting the wave of dizziness that hit him. He glowered at the program as he fled, as small smirk dancing across the program’s face the whole time.


	2. Meeting Two

CLU was in an irritable mood for a micro-hex after the incident. Jarvis avoided him as much as he could, and Rinzler just rumbled in amusement whenever it was brought up. It gave CLU the unpleasant feeling that the warrior was up to something – unlikely, but CLU couldn’t be certain that old programming wasn’t cropping up. So he kept the program busyu with the Games and himself with various administrative duties.

He’d finally put the incident from his processor when he heard a faintly familiar voice say, “Users, _again?”_ The semi-familiar program groaned somewhere behind CLU and CLU turned to actually look at his one-time attacker. “Uh… hi. Can you not attack me this time?” The program had the misfortune of looking sheepish as he ran a hand down one arm in an awkward motion.

CLU tipped his head, agreeing to the program’s nervous request. “Only if you explain how you keep getting in here,” he stated calmly. Perhaps he would finally get an answer or two. CLU stood and walked over to the program, placing a hand on his tense shoulder. The program was much smaller than CLU – shorter, leaner, even the circuits visible from under the cloak he wore were thinner.

“Luck,” the program said, shrugging CLU’s hand from his shoulder. Glancing down, CLU caught a glimpse of numerous bright blue circuits under his cloak. Idly, CLU ran a finger down some circuits on the smaller program’s arm, smirking when they flushed a light purple. The smirk only grew when the program’s breath hitched slightly and he backed away.

“I highly doubt you would be here unless you wanted to be here,” CLU retorted, advancing on the program. He kept going until he’d backed the other to the window overlooking Tron City. He smirked, thinking he’d finally trapped the smaller program. However, the program had other ideas. Quickly, he undocked his Identity Disc and slammed it into the pane separating them from the outside.

Grinning, the program turned back to CLU, saying, “Later CLU!” before launching himself out the window and falling some distance before activating a yellow parachute, the color contrasting his blue circuits.

In a soft sound that CLU barely heard, the door opened. Jarvis poked his head in and said, “Sir? I heard a crash. Is everything alright?”

“No, Jarvis, nothing is alright because I just had a program that no one knows get in here somehow and no one stopped him,” CLU growled. “He then proceeded to break open a window and jump out. Get Rinzler. I want him to find that program.”


	3. Meeting Three

Rinzler caught the program within a micro-hex and brought him before CLU within the following microcycle. This time, CLU heard him coming long before he saw the program, contrary to the last two times they’d met.

“Let go of me, you glitching fragger! And you, if you don’t let go, I will hack out of these cuffs and derezz you where you stand, do you hear me?” The program was much louder than CLU had been lead to believe, as well as more dangerous. The two Guards holding onto him were covered in damage red areas, and the program himself had one on his left cheek. Rinzler followed behind, undamaged as always. CLU would swear that the warrior was amused from the rumble he heard as he walked past to take his usual spot behind and slightly to the side of CLU. Drifting his eyes back to the renegade program, CLU watched as he jerked his arms and shoulders from the grasp of the two Guards, standing up proudly as he was released. The program had a stubborn set to his jaw, CLU noted, and he stared at the admin defiantly, daring CLU to make a move.

Smirking, CLU walked over to the program, plopping his hands on the program’s shoulders, taking in the battered cloak and damage. “Welcome back, program.”

“Ram,” the program cut off whatever CLU had been about to say. “My name is Ram.” CLU heard a querying rumble from Rinzler’s direction, but pushed the response to the back of his processor. “If you’re going to talk to me like I’m nothing, _CLU_ , then I at least want you to use my name.” He didn’t move out of CLU’s grip, though – if anything, his stance became even more defiant. CLU’s smirk only grew. Ram was feisty, CLU would give him that.

CLU was going to _enjoy_ breaking him. “Prepare him for the Games. And _don’t_ let him escape this time.” CLU couldn’t help but feeling confused as Ram suddenly smirked, the look absolutely dark on Ram’s face, as if he knew something CLU didn’t. Though he hid it well, CLU had a bad feeling about sending Ram to the Games.


	4. Meeting Four

CLU’s initial feeling was correct – Ram did surprisingly well, for what all investigations revealed to be an actuarial program. The program was surprisingly good at Disc Wars, and it was almost _terrifying_ to watch him on a Light Cycle. All programs had heard of the blue-circuited program that rezzed yellow. CLU wasn’t sure if it was good or bad, but judging from the utter amusement Rinzler seemed to have from the whole situation, he was going to have a processor ache the size of Argon City by the time he was finished dealing with Ram.

“This was your _fifth_ escape attempt. Did you really think you were going to get any further?” CLU asked, not looking at Ram, instead standing at the window overlooking the Game Grid.

“What makes you think I was _trying_ to escape?” Ram replied, a hint of cheeky boredom in his voice.

Silence reigned as CLU considered Ram’s comment before dismissing it. “You are just one program. There is little you have in your favor,” CLU said, turning to face Ram. He noted Ram’s light testing of the restraints keeping him in a chair. CLU watched as Ram’s face flickered through half a dozen expressions before settling on a cross between amused and irritated. Smirking, CLU swept his gaze up and down Ram’s body, relishing the fact that the program was without the cloak that he’d had the other times they’d met. This time, he could take in the blue lines of his circuits – more numerous on Ram than CLU had seen on any other program; his circuits were also a darker shade of blue than the average program’s. Though he hid it well, CLU marveled over the fact that not only were Ram’s circuits more numerous, they were also much, much thinner. “You are a fascinating program, I will give you that,” CLU stated, walking over to Ram and placing a hand on one of Ram’s arms. “Tenacious, relentless, utterly unwilling to derezz, even when the odds are against you.”

“I know exactly what the odds are,” Ram said quietly, staring at the hand. “I’m an actuarial program, calculating odds is kind of my thing.” He flicked his eyes up at CLU, licking his lips at the same time, adding and subtracting variables as needed.

CLU scoffed. “An ordinary actuarial program would _not_ be able to do several things that I’ve personally _seen_ you do. Now, tell me. Where did you learn? Who taught you?” CLU leaned forward, his face in Ram’s. The hand still on Ram’s arm started tracing circuits, and he absently noted they flushed purple before going back to blue.

Ram took a moment to answer, before chuckling. “Long before you were even rezzed, darling. Part of it I taught myself but, well, you derezzed the program that actually taught me a good portion of what I can do. What do you think about that?” Ram had adopted a cheeky grin at some point during his short tirade, staring unflinchingly into CLU’s eyes.

Though he was reluctant to admit it, CLU slightly admired Ram’s tenacity. Said slight admiration was likely what saved Ram from being derezzed on the spot. Ram swallowed as CLU trailed his hand up the circuits on his arm, the lavender flush lasting longer than it had the first time. Ram silently cursed the fact that CLU was staring right at him, preventing Ram from hacking the cuffs. Ram gave a silent sight of relief when the door opened and Jarvis came in, the other program slightly out of breath.

“Sir, we just received reports from Argon City – it’s the Renegade.” CLU scowled and stepped away from Ram to approach Jarvis.

“Take the program back to his cell,” CLU directed, gesturing to a pair of Sentries. The pair walked over to Ram, roughly unlocking his restraints and cuffing his hands. They pulled him up, one on each side, and together they dragged him out the door.

From the report CLU received, Ram escaped microcycles later, after an encounter with Rinzler. CLU decided to send Rinzler after him again. If only because he wanted to know why Ram’s Light Cycle rezzed yellow.


	5. Meeting Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is darker than the others, and I will warn you now that CLU is kind of... bad. Pretty bad, actually. And well, I felt like I should warn you. It's a bit of a look into CLU's processor, and what we see is pretty dark.

CLU stroked Ram’s circuits, alternating between gentle and rough, drawing harsh pants and whines from the captive actuary. The admin had gotten all the information from Ram that he wanted. He’d found out what Ram was really there for, and had gotten the answers to the questions he’d wanted answered. The actuary had been highly disappointing, in all actuality, and nothing he’d had had been interesting for CLU.

However, what _was_ interesting was how quickly the actuary had slipped into incoherency when he was quarantined and bound. CLU surmised that the process was sped up by the fact that he’d quarantined Ram for two micro-hexes, giving Ram’s systems plenty of time to lock the energy into useless subroutines. It made Ram twitchy and his circuits crackle with energy when CLU touched them.

It would be _fun_ to break Ram. To make the program _need_ CLU’s touch.

“You know, I have you now,” CLU said, cupping Ram’s chin and forcing him to look in CLU’s eyes.

“G-go interface with a light jet baton.” Though Ram’s words were feisty, the effect was ruined by his purpled circuits and soft trembles.

CLU chuckled. It seemed as though this one had more spark in him than he’d originally calculated. The program was roped to a chair and had a portion of his processes shut down, yet still he mouthed off. This one was mouthy and knew how to move with any punches that CLU might send his way.

That wouldn’t last long, and CLU was vaguely disappointed in that fact. He stopped touching Ram, though he knew that the actuary would overload within the next few nanos, calculating from the whines and pants and occasional growls.

“Fr-frag-ger,” Ram whimpered, catching his breath and attempting to cool his overheated systems.

“You won’t be saying that when you’re derezzed,” CLU retorted.

“Light jet… baton. I can get you one.” It appeared that CLU’s… ministrations had bled off more energy than he’d calculated if the actuary was that coherent. That would not do at all. Snarling, CLU backhanded Ram, sending him sprawling across the floor in his chair. Ram’s yelp of surprise only furthered CLU’s irritation. Ram kicked out when CLU approached him, knocking CLU’s legs out from under him and sending CLU down on top of Ram. Knocking the wind out of himself by dropping a larger program on top of him was something CLU was going to bet the actuary hadn’t planned for. Nor was CLU’s removal of the rope that bound Ram to the chair. CLU smirked as Ram’s attempt at wriggling away resulted in a moan.

Still smirking, CLU dragged Ram close, taking a sort of sick pleasure in the glare Ram sent him right before CLU dropped him on his stomach. The pained groan bled into a stifled whine, CLU’s hands derezzing Ram’s suit and exposing the thin delicate circuits underneath. Riding out Ram’s attempt at bucking him off, CLU pressed down hard on the circuits along Ram’s lower back, prompting a choked whine.  Oh yes, Ram would be _fun_ to break if he was always like this.


End file.
